Hard boiled candies are known hard, solid confectionery in an essentially amorphous or “glassy” form and containing a low moisture content. Sugar-based hard boiled candies are made by boiling a mixture of sugar, glucose syrup and water to moisture content of around three percent. Sugar-free hard boiled candies can be prepared by boiling a mixture of a sugar polyol and water, optionally with a sugar polyol syrup.
The type of bulk sweetener used to prepare the hard boiled sweet has an effect on the stability of the final hard candy product. Less hygroscopic materials resist the absorption of moisture from the surroundings which can lead to crystal formation, graining, and softening of the product. When the hard boiled candy is formulated with a centerfill material, the properties of the center-fill can affect the stability of the hard boiled candy portion and correspondingly the overall product.
There remains a need in the art to provide liquid center-filled hard boiled candies having stability during storage such that the center-fill does not leak from the product while at the same time providing the consumer with the contrast of a solid candy and a liquid mouthfeel.